


The Engagement

by BriMarie



Series: The Wedding Date Universe [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anxious Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Past Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug (HSMTMTS), high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, jealous Ricky, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Nini gets engaged and Ricky knows he should be happy for her, but he can’t seem to even pretend to be excited.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Wedding Date Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885189
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	The Engagement

Ricky had been anxiously shaking his leg in her apartment as he and the gang waited for her to come downstairs. 

She texted in the group chat that she had some life changing news without any context and told them to come over so she can tell them all at once. It came off very ominous to him.

His mind automatically assumed something bad had happened. Was she sick with some terminal illness? Was she moving across country? Was she dropping them all as friends? Okay maybe not the last one.

Big Red squeezed Ricky’s leg. “Dude, chill out. I’m pretty sure it’s not bad news, and if it is it’s probably not as bad as whatever you’re imagining.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He hid his rising anxiety just so Red wouldn’t worry about him. 

She finally came out of her bedroom with a blank expression. The first thing he thinks is that it was indeed bad news; he just hoped it wasn’t as bad as he thinks.

She stood in the center of the room with her hands behind her back. He leaned towards her resting his elbows on his legs. He didn’t notice he began shaking his leg again. 

Not being able to handle her silence anymore, Gina spoke up. “So what’s the news?”

Nini smirked. “Well let’s just say I hope you guys aren’t busy on September 1.”

Everyone gave her a lost look. “And why is that exactly?” Carlos asks.

Not being able to hold her secret any longer, she showed the room the huge rock on her finger.

“I’m getting married!”

Everyone either gasped or yelled some form of congratulations. They all surrounded her to see the ring better. Well not all of them. Ricky was stuck to the couch trying his best to process what he heard.

Kourtney marveled at the large blue diamond. “Girl, you know you have to tell us how he did it!”

“Well yesterday, he had taken me to this really nice restaurant downtown. Afterwards, he took me to a park where a violinist had been playing this lovely song. While I wasn’t looking, he got down on one knee, declared his undying love for me, and then asked me to marry him. It was super romantic!”

Ashlyn squealed. “Oh my god, how sweet! I’m so excited for your wedding! Where will it be?”

Carlos analyzed the ring. “I think the real question is how much did this cost?! This is the size of a grape!”

“We haven’t decided where yet, and I’m not sure how much it cost. I wasn’t too concerned about that.” 

Everyone kept asking more questions about the upcoming wedding and the proposal, but Ricky wasn’t interested at all.

He didn’t know why, but this was somehow worse than all of the scenarios in his head. The thought of Ethan getting down on one knee and professing his love for her bothered him so much. He wasn’t sure if he was upset because he didn’t like Ethan or for some other reason. 

He knew he should be rejoicing with the rest, but he couldn’t even find the strength to pretend like he’s happy. He got up from his seat and began heading towards the exit.

As he opened the door, Nini broke away from the crowd to stop him.

“Woah why’re you leaving so soon? I was gonna order in some food to celebrate.”

He shrugs. “Oh I just have a busy day tomorrow with work stuff, so I should probably head home.”

“Oh damn okay, well get some rest.” She wrapped her arms around his body, and he didn’t hug back with nearly as much passion as he usually would.

“Congrats Neens.”

He let himself out and went home with a weird feeling in his heart.

***

The following day, he wakes up from a text from her.

_Nini: Hey are you okay?_

_Ricky: Yeah of course why?_

_Nini: You seemed... I don’t know kinda out of it last night._

_Ricky: I was just a little tired nothing to worry about._

_Nini: Oh okay good for a second I thought something was wrong._

There _is_ something wrong. You’re marrying the wrong guy, he thinks.

_Nini: I just wanted to check up on you and I wanted to say that I’m having a little engagement party this Saturday at my place. Will you be able to make it?_

He wanted so badly to text no. He wanted to make some stupid excuse on why he can’t make it, but he knew she’d want him there.

_Ricky: I’ll be there._

_Nini: Yay!!! Can’t wait to see you! I’m texting in the studio and my client is yelling at me, so I’ll talk to you later. Love ya!_

He tosses his phone on the bed and roams his fingers through his curls. He detests his stupid emotions. He really needed to come to terms with this weird foreign feeling he’s had for the last few years.

***

He masked his emotions the entire night.

He’d pretend like he totally loved the idea of his best friend spending the rest of her life with some dude who probably didn’t even know her favorite color was yellow because she correlates it with happiness, or that she likes her eggs scrambled with no cheese, or that she really despised when people smacked on their food.

How could she fall for someone who was so unfit for her? He was sure there were better men out there than Ethan. 

He thought he was hiding his emotions well until Kourtney pulled him aside to an empty bedroom. He was about to ask her why they were there before she spoke up.

“Your jealousy is showing.”

He was taken aback by her bold assumption. She was kinda right, but still. “My jealousy?”

“Oh come on Ricky. I’ve known you for over ten years. I know when you’re acting and especially when you’re jealous. You don’t have to pretend around me.”

He finally let his fake smile drop relieved he didn’t have to lie in front of her. “I’m not jealous, but I’m not exactly thrilled either.”

“Why aren’t you happy for her?”

“I know you guys don’t really see Ethan’s bad side as often as I do, but he and I have always been hostile with each other due to his jealousy of Nini and I.”

“I can’t say I blame him for being a little envious. I mean I’m shocked you and Nini didn’t end up being the ones this party is for. I was so sure you guys would end up together.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah everyone kinda thought you’d eventually realize what everyone else sees, but I guess we were wrong.”

This was news to him, but he didn’t wanna start thinking of an alternate timeline where this was their engagement party. That only invited more confusion.

“I don’t think he’s right for her.”

“Then who would be right for her?”

He went silent as he stared blankly at the floor. He didn’t really think any man would be worthy of her love since she was the epitome of perfection and all things right with the world. 

“Hey Ricky?”

He looked up at her. “Yeah?”

“I’m rooting for you.”

He stared at her as he watched her leave the bedroom. 

_What the hell did that mean?_

***

When the party was dying down, he decided to get some fresh air. He sat on the steps outside of her condo to think about what Kourtney said.

She was rooting for him? How did she even know whether or not he even felt that way about her? Even if he did, shouldn’t she be rooting _against_ him since she was engaged to another man? The questions were endless.

He hears the door open and glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. Nini smiles as she closes the door behind her. 

“There you are. I thought you left without saying goodbye.”

“Nope, just sitting here enjoying the view.”

“Mind if I join?”

He patted the empty spot beside him. She popped a squat next to him. They stayed there in comfortable silence as they watched cars drive by.

“I wanted to ask you a very important question.”

“Ask away.”

“I know you’re not a fan of Ethan.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“I know you were pretending to be happy for me in there.”

He closes his eyes and let out a sigh. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“I’m your best friend Ricky. I know everything about you.”

“None of these are questions.”

“I’m getting there.”

A moment goes by without any speaking. She entangled her fingers in his causing him to look at her. She looked at him with an almost beseeching look, and he’s scared of whatever is about to come out of her mouth.

“Do you think I’m making a mistake?”

He furrowed his brows. That’s the last thing he expected her to ask. “I feel like I’m a little biased about this. Maybe you should ask Kourtney or maybe Seb.”

She shakes her head. “No, it won’t be the same. Your opinion matters more than anybody’s to me. You know me best, so you’d know if this was the right decision.”

He wanted to say no the second she asked. He wanted to say drop him so we can go to the way things were before he arrived. But that would be selfish, and he wanted her to be happy even if that meant he didn’t favor her choice in a partner.

He squeezed her hand. He gazed into her eyes and saw a mixture of pleading, anxiety, and a pinch of another emotion he can’t quite put his finger on. 

“Do you love him?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you see you and him growing together?

“Yes.”

“Then that’s your answer right there.”

“So you’re saying go through with it?”

_No, stay here with me._

“Yeah you should.”

She lets out a breath and makes a face that he thought seemed a little disappointed with his answer. 

“Okay.”

She didn’t sound as enthusiastic as he thought she would. He assumed she’d be ecstatic that her best friend gave her the thumbs up even though she didn’t need his approval in the first place.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he detached his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulder. 

“I actually have another question.”

“What’s up?”

“Would you want to be my maid of honor?”

He chuckled. “Shouldn’t you ask one of your female friends that?”

“Like I said before, you’re my best friend. It makes more sense, but if not I’ll ask Kourtney.”

He smiles and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “It’d be an honor.”

“I guess you’d be more of a male of honor.”

He rested his head on top of hers. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be Neens. It’s your day not mine.”

They remained there for another ten minutes enjoying the peace and each other’s company. He checked the time and realized it was getting pretty late.

“Hey, I’m gonna head out.”

“Thanks for coming tonight even though I know you didn’t wanna come.”

“You know I’d walk through fire for you.”

They both got up and hugged. As he was pulling away, she pulled him back to her. She pecked his cheek. She looked as if she desperately wanted to say something, but instead she gave him a friendly grin.

She slowly released herself from him and walked back to her door. He watched as she entered giving him a final wave before shutting the door.

He wants her to have her happily ever after. He really does, so for now he’ll put aside his own feelings for the sake of her happiness. 

_For her._

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t originally gonna post another fic in this universe, but I loved this idea too much to not post it. I’m currently writing the sequel I think you guys will like it :)


End file.
